


worth the wait

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, barely nsfw, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: another dialogue prompt request. this time it was: 49. “Your voice is sexy.” - “Your ass is sexy.”





	worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com  
> if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts like these and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.

MC hated when Jumin spent nights away from home. He tried to limit his number of business trips, especially those he had to take without her. But there were times they couldn’t be avoided. It was lonely, being in such a large space without him. Elizabeth was there and she could easily call Zen or Yoosung or even Seven to talk to. But they didn’t really compare to Jumin. Nothing compared to him. His height. His warmth when he held her. How safe she felt in his arms. His deep voice, murmuring words of love in her ears. It was all too sad being away from him.

MC tapped her fingers on the bed impatiently. It was time for their nightly talk, right before bed. As they always did when they couldn’t be together. She had tried to call him but there was no answer. He couldn’t possibly still be working, could he? MC was unwilling to go to sleep without speaking to him but her fatigue won out. As she waited, debating calling him again simply to hear his voice over his voicemail, sleep claimed her.

As did a dream. Some say dreams do not come when one is only drifting to sleep and that they only happen in a deep sleep. But she dreamed.

_Jumin returned home, surprising her by coming home early. “I’m sorry I couldn’t call you. I was rushing home as quickly as possible,” he told her. He didn’t waste any times, tumbling into their bed with her in his arms. He held her close at first, but started to kiss her before long. He kissed her until they were both breathless, then he kissed in a lazy line down to her neck. His last marks had faded from her skin but he would correct that. He nibbled her flesh, the bruising feeling familiar but pleasurable to her._

_“Jumin… It’s too warm for turtlenecks and scarves,” she laughed, half-heartedly pushing his head lower to her clavicle where she could more easily hide the evidence of his passions._

_“I must mark you as mine,” he spoke into her skin, his hot breath sending tingles where he bit her._

_“So let me do it, too.” MC took hold of Jumin’s shirt, quickly unbuttoning it and throwing it off his shoulders. She planted her face in his chest, mimicking his actions. At first she kissed and sucked softly but soon transitioned to biting and nipping his skin. The result wasn’t immediately obvious but he, too, would now show the signs of their love._

_Their passions grew together and they both progressed quickly but without hurry. Their movements were fast but both took their time to enjoy themselves as well._

MC felt the vibration first, then the ringtone finally roused her from her sleep. She answered right away, before checking the name.

“Jumin?” she asked, trying not to yawn.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. “Did I wake you, MC? I apologize. Our meeting ran long.”

“No, I was waiting for you,” she lied. As she woke up more, her mind still reminded her of her dream. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“I see. I also wanted to hear your voice,” Jumin admitted.

Hearing him say that, she could imagine his almost-invisible smile. The subtle movements of the corners of his lips twisting up. She remembered feeling those lips in her dreams. Her fingers gently touched her neck but of course, there was no bruise there now. It had been a dream. She wanted nothing more than to have Jumin beside her right then, though. “Is that all you’d like to hear from me?” she purred, her tone suggesting exactly what she meant. She could see Jumin’s eyebrow tilt up in her mind’s eye. “Don’t you miss me? I miss you. I miss being able to hug you. Kiss you. Touch you.” She paused to let her words sink in for Jumin. “I miss you touching me. I can almost feel your touches when you’re gone but it’s not as good. I can touch myself if you want…”

Jumin was glad to be alone on the other end. Sometimes his wife could be a naughty woman. “I think you should wait,” he murmured in his deep voice that she knew meant he was turned on. “You are saying such naughty things. You don’t deserve to touch yourself without me there.”

MC clicked her tongue in disappointment. “I have needs, Jumin. You’re not here to tend to me. And you know when I hear that voice of yours, I just can’t help myself. I love your voice. Your voice is sexy.”

“Your ass is sexy,” his voice finally responded. “It’s so smooth and soft and belongs to me, as does all of you. Now behave, my love. Do not relieve yourself of such pent-up tensions. Because I will be home tomorrow and I will take responsibility then.”

MC tried to argue, her hands itching to touch herself. But the thought of waiting, of enduring until Jumin came home was exciting. Her breath caught in her throat. “I need you, Jumin. Come home quickly,” she moaned, letting Jumin hear exactly how much she was counting the minutes. She quickly hung up the phone, knowing she’d lose her composure if he replied. She felt that desire growing inside her but she had to hold back. Because Jumin would keep his promise, she knew. The moment he returned, he would make good on his word and make it worth the wait.


End file.
